


Into the Depths of One’s Hart

by CandyassGoth



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Angst with a Happy Ending, Can't think of any other tags, Captain Dean Anthony Baker, Commodore Harry Hart, Concerning Omega Verse tropes, Eggsy is the ship bicycle, Fix-It of Sorts, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, M/M, Manipulated and conditioned Omegan instincts, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oh wait, Omega Eggsy, Omega Verse, Pirates, Stockholm Syndrome, The Royal Navy, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyassGoth/pseuds/CandyassGoth
Summary: Eggsy is an omega kept aboard a pirate ship for pleasure by Captain Dean Baker of the Black Prince.Eight years later of avoiding the Royal Navy has reached its end and the Black Prince is boarded by a tight shouldered and stiff lipped Commodore Hart who sets his sights on their illegally kept omega.Eggsy doesn't quite react to his rescue the way Commodore Hart would've thought.Commodore Hart doesn't react to his omegan presence the way Eggsy would've thought.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who rewatched The Pirates of the Caribbean. Guess who suffers from depression and is currently in a terrible place. Guess whose fic sucks.
> 
> Also this is probably historically (aside from A/O/B) inaccurate as fuck. It’s AU so I guess it’s implied.
> 
> Don’t read this unless you really got nothing better to do. You’ve been warned.
> 
> I am so fucking sorry for the fucking title, _fuck_.
> 
>  
> 
> _I apologise for errors_

** Into the Depths of One’s Hart **

 

Eggsy often wondered when his life would change, for better or for worst. Mostly for worst. His most frequent thought was that he’d be shot or stabbed during one of Dean’s—sorry, _Captain Baker’s_ —monthly brawls with a passing ship. Second was getting sick and dying. Third was simply hurling himself overboard. But he did not think it would change by the hand of the King’s Royal Navy.

The last time Eggsy had face-to-face contact with them was when he was around twelve years old, following his father around the humongous ship he worked on. Since then he’d seen navy sailors only from afar, Baker was adept at avoiding their sight. Alpha or no, a pirate captain knew to avoid the law rather than face it.

The last Eggsy saw of his father and his crew was amidst flames, waves and screaming, and then torrents of rain. It was too long ago to remember what exactly happened other than _pirates_. The ship went down and Eggsy floated away alone, clinging to a plank of wood for his life, and his father’s medal for his heart.

He wasn’t alone for long. Captain Baker’s crew picked him up after a day of drifting. He would fetch a good reward if he was the son of an important figure, returned home alive and well to his no-doubt panicking mother. Unfortunately, Eggsy was too young and sheltered know to lie for his benefit. His father was just a sailor working his way up like every other man, no one of importance, so Eggsy was no one of importance. 

But rather than toss him back to the sharks, the crew teased and pulled at and half-heartedly fawned over him. _Let’s keep him. We always wanted a pet. Look, someone to clean the head! Aw, he’s so small. Reminds me of my son. Which one? You’ve got eight!_. They wouldn’t dare go near an official port if the reward wouldn’t be worth juggling through a dozen lies of being privateers, so they kept him on by the skin of their teeth. Eggsy never saw his mother or father again.

When Eggsy was fifteen, he came into his secondary gender. He’d been warned and taunted so much about what would happen if he presented as an omega that when the day came he sat quietly, sweating and aching in his sling until Baker came to find him, poorly concealed satisfaction under his sneer. He slept in Baker’s quarters since them, chugging down suppressants every morning to keep heats and ruts away. 

None of it was a shock, and he never cried. He’d always been tough, _even for an omega_ , and living among the pirate crew toughened him like steel. Presenting as an alpha or a beta would have been great, but Eggsy’s luck had disappeared entirely that ill-fated day. He often thought back, trying to find a moment where he must have done something horrible to deserve this. He couldn’t think of anything, and Rottie often told him life was just cruel like that.

Soon Baker’s pleasures came his first mate’s pleasures, and then the next ranking member, and so on until eventually each man had had their turn. Baker did make sure there was a target to be reached before Eggsy’s company was gifted to a sailor, and Eggsy took his silent revenge by sabotaging as many attempts as he could, and watched gleefully as Baker chewed out his useless crew. It wasn’t all bad, he could handle the stupid crew, but things became harder when Baker started using him as a bartering piece.

Eggsy had only ever met other omegas when on land, rarely at sea. His presence on board was a strong chess piece for Baker when negotiating with passing pirates. _Two hours with the boy and we take the seven barrels, you keep three_. Not all pirates found fancy in the offer, usually the savvier, older captains told Baker to go jump, but enough succumbed and took the cheap bait. Even Eggsy pulled a face at their poor business decisions. A romp with him was not worth the time, effort and value of acquiring three hundred pistols stolen off foreign traders. But who was he to argue? He was just the omega, the youngest and lowest ranking member on board a fucking pirate ship where they were all supposed to be _free_. No such luck for an omega.

Some days he tried to think of his mother for comfort, but he found more sorrow there than anything else. What had become of her, losing her husband and child? It hurt to think of more than any good memories of her could comfort. He learnt to make do without comfort, learning not to _need_ it. Life was as it was, no reason to let it bring him down.

Eggsy learnt a lot from his years in service, and he learnt it the hard way. He’d never fought when it came time to kneel, but he never did give his participation either, except unwillingly to those few bastards who liked an eager omega, manipulating his body into reacting before they took him. 

“I wouldn’t turn my face away like that.” said a rather large and overbearing first mate from a neighbouring ship. He’d done Baker some favour or the other, against his _own_ captain, just for a quick round with Eggsy before they noticed he was missing. 

He had Eggsy on his back, thick arms straining as he rolling his hips and took his pleasure between Eggsy’s thighs. He was leaning too close, his breath hot and sour and no better than the rest of his scent, thick and brimming with rut, probably at the very mention of a nearby omega. 

“I ain’t gonna look at your ugly mug.” Eggsy spat, eyes trained on the wall to his right.

The man chuckled, and nosed down his jaw. “Ugly or not, any smart omega knows yer askin’ for a bond showin’ yer neck off like tha’…”

Eggsy swallowed his pride and resentment and hid his neck away ever since that particular lesson, even if it meant facing his partners.

The same didn’t apply, however, when a dozen naval officers boarded your ship with their pistols at hand. You _wanted_ your neck shot then, rather than bleeding out for hours from your belly. Not to mention hiding his neck would be just as suspicious as baring it in submission. Honestly he’d never been good at doing either.

Once all the naval men were stationed their captain came aboard, head and nose high, dressed finely and cleanly in his proud uniform. Behind him was a taller bald man, the first mate, and they both walked with the confidence and arrogance of wealthy alphas. Their badges and ship said enough.

“What can I do for you fine gentlemen?” Captain Baker asked as he stepped up to greet their tailored guests. He was far more relaxed than the crew, if not a bit too confident with that stupid smirk Eggsy wanted to whack off his face time and time again.

“Credentials please, and your full co-operation while my men search the ship.” The captain said, gesturing to his men. The first mate took lead, giving the _privateers_ looks of warning as they marched through.

Captain Baker sighed, just visibly, and snapped his fingers at his own men. “Rottie!” 

Rottie left his station to fetch their _credentials._

“What is your trade, Captain?” the navy captain asked as he peered around their scraggly ship.

“A little bit of everything.”

“Your ship looks as though she’s seen better days. As does your crew.”

“Times are hard, Commodore…?”

“Commodore Hart.” 

Commodore then, and definitely an alpha judging by his scent as the wind swished lazily about. There was an air of familiarity about him, perhaps recollecting back to Eggsy’s childhood when he and his mother used to visit his father at his station. Maybe all Commodores were the same.

Eggsy glanced at Captain Baker. 

Hart was the highest ranking official they’d even come close to in a long time, and by the no-nonsense expression on Hart’s face, they might not be able to weasel out of this without a fight. Eggsy grimaced. They were hot and tired and as much as he fantasized about sinking to the depths some days, he was not fucking ready to throw in the towel just yet. They could be one fight away from facing the noose, and his omegan instincts gnawed at him to sink low and keep out of sight.

Captain Baker smiled an ugly, fake smile, and swiped the papers from Rottie when he returned. He handed them over to Hart with exaggerated pomposity, something for the crew to laugh about later. If there would be a later.

As Hart read off their falsified documents, the first mate returned.

“Spice, iron and sandalwood below deck, Commodore. And a suspicious amount of Egyptian cotton.”

“Gift from a friend.” Captain Baker said quickly, throwing in a grin.

Commodore Hart snorted. 

“Really now? You need a special permit for that, and that is only if you’re part of his Highness King Arthur’s Royal Navy. Privateers and buccaneers don’t count, much less the _rest_ …”

“Not trading. If I was this ship and its crew wouldn’t look like shite, now would they?”

The captains, the alphas, stared long and hard at each other. Cool as cucumbers but they were more than obviously a swipe away from their weapons. Hart took a deep breath, held it and then he smiled. 

“Very well. I’ll let you have that one.” He handed the papers back and walked off a few places, boots clanking as if he owned the ship, and then drew up a hand. “But I’m afraid it’s not the worst crime you’ve committed. Guns, men.”

It took barely a second for the naval crew to arm, trained and synchronized in a way a bumbling band of pirates could never be.

Eggsy and his crew all took a step back, reaching for their own weapons, but Captain Baker held a hand up to them.

“What’s the meaning of this?” he barked at the commodore.

“I don’t expect blind cooperation but I don’t expect stupidity either.” Commodore Hart said loudly so every man aboard could hear. “You have an omega on your ship. It’s not only illegal but also vile to keep an omega on board a service voyage, particularly of _this_ nature and company. Where is he?”

Eggsy almost moved, _almost_. Not to throw himself at the commodore, but to hide. Hide from the strangers pointing guns at his crew, at his _alpha_ , at him. Dreaded though his instincts were, they weren’t always avoidable. His heart leapt in his chest, betraying his pride and sense.

Baker stepped up to Hart, tense now as his cheery bravado fell away with their farce. 

“Omegas are hardier than you think, Commodore.”

“Where is he?”

“We don’t have a captive, if that’s what ya mean.”

“I will not ask again. Identify yourself, boy.”

Eggsy swallowed hard. No one looked at him, no one dared give him away. He was theirs, their omega, their crew mate, their responsibility, as lax as it seemed sometimes. He was in better condition than most of them, he’d be lying otherwise. His situation was far from ideal, but these sailors would take him away, and it didn’t settle right in his gut that churned with traitorous instincts to remain with his men. Better the devil you know, Baker said constantly.

But then Captain Baker made the decision for him, raising a hand without looking away from Hart, and beckoned Eggsy over.

“…’S all right, boy. Come forward.”

Both alpha and captain, Eggsy couldn’t help but obey him. He staggered in an effort to remain rooted, but he couldn’t stop once all eyes turned on him. He stopped a few places away, glancing between the two captains.

Captain Baker smiled and he gestured up and down at Eggsy. 

“See? Part of our hardworking crew. A free man like the rest of us—”

Hart wasn’t taking any of it. He threw Baker a filthy look, voice like serrated steel. “Don’t spew rubbish at me, _Captain_. How came you by him?”

“Tis the truth! Found the poor thing lost at sea as a boy. Took him in out of the kindness of our hearts. Didn’t we, men?”

No one responded, least of all Eggsy who was trying _not_ to run off and get the gun fire started. It took extra effort to remain where he was as the commodore stepped closer to him. 

“And the scent of sex on him is part of the kindness?” Hart asked, and without request pushed Eggsy’s shirt over his shoulders, checking neck. Eggsy looked down and away, the hair on his neck standing as he stood face to face with this stern alpha that smelt of velvet and expensive perfume, letting his hard hands search his neck for what Eggsy assumed were bond marks. 

The commodore paused just before he pulled away, and ran his fingers over the medal hanging over Eggsy’s chest. 

Eggsy flinched away, having forgotten its presence, and clutched it tightly in the safety of his hand. They’d have to chop off his wrist if they wanted to get it.

Commodore Hart looked at him, a fault line appearing in his blank expression crossing for a moment. Then he took a deep breath, and turned back to Baker with his shoulders set.

“Where did you say you found him?”

“Hell, I can’t remember tha’. Off the coast of your fancy town or the others.”

Hart clenched his jaw and he nodded. 

“Captain Baker, I will ignore your underhand dealings, but best pray we do not cross paths again. I won’t be so kind.”

“You have our gratitude.” Baker said, tipping his hat and throwing back on one of his smiles as he shoved their papers back at Rottie. As Rottie scurried away the men relaxed minutely, all besides Eggsy and Baker, the latter of who gestured around. “What can we do to show our humble appreciation before we part ways?”

Commodore Hart smiled. 

“I’m glad you asked. I’ll be taking the boy.”

“What?” Eggsy and Baker blurted together, and the crew tensed once more.

“What?” Baker said again, louder and angrier as he reached for his sword, but Hart was faster. He had his sword drawn before even his men could aim their guns. Everyone took up arms, but no one moved to initiate a fight as Commodore Hart dug the tip of his blade into Baker’s throat, a sliver away from breaking the leathery skin.

“Challenge me if you must but I will have him.” Hart said. He was frightfully calm and collected in the way men were only when they’d faced their share of carnage, and won. Eggsy’s skin prickled and he shrunk back, breath hitching as their alpha was challenged right before them.

But for the second time, Baker relented. This was not a fellow pirate; this was the law, who had ships upon ships and men upon men to replace to get the job done. No man was worth facing against the Navy.

Baker sneered and growled through grit yellow teeth.

“…Fine. Take ‘im.”

“No—” Eggsy started, reaching for Baker’s cuff. 

Hart caught his wrist before he made contact and yanked him over to his line. Eggsy stumbled and pulled, whining low in his throat but no one dashed forward to free him.

Commodore Hart sheathed his blade, and handed Eggsy to his first mate as he smirked at Baker.

“Thank you. Pleasure doing business with you, gentleman.”

“C’mon, lad.” said the first mate, his hand even larger and dwarfing Eggsy’s forearm as he pulled him over the walkway plank after the captain.

Eggsy looked over his shoulder, chest tight and just about to beg for help, direction, orders, _something_ —but still, no one moved to stop them. They watched sullenly, glancing at their captain, whose expression was, for once, unreadable. Eggsy was almost sure they would strike at the very last second; attempt a take-over, maybe even score the ship which was so proudly in gold titled _The Kingsman_. 

But it didn’t happen, and Eggsy felt an odd combination of joy and abandonment as his captain allowed the strange men to take him aboard their ship. He’d probably never see them again either.

 

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

 

Eggsy scratched at a scab on his hand as the captain of the _Kingsman_ placed a plate of scones in the middle of the table, as well as a cup of tea each. He felt awkward and out of place, a dirty patch in the spotless cabin.

“Thanks.” Eggsy mumbled, taking for himself after he was gestured to. Two hours later of wrecked nerves sitting in the captain’s office and he was even more hot and tired, and now hungry. It was terrible things for a threatened omega to be, something he was used to, but these were new waters, new threats, and uncomfortable feelings crawled under his skin, more so when no one actually aimed a threat at him.

The commodore, on the other hand, took a seat across from him and sipped his tea, staring out the window as if he didn’t exist. 

Eggsy forced down another scone and the entire cup for energy before daring to get himself in trouble. He wiped his mouth with his hand followed Hart’s gaze to see what he could be looking at.

“…So, what kinda captain are ya? Wouldn’t you get in more trouble for keeping me than Cap’n Baker would? Y’know, being a man of the Navy? Or does it give you the right?”

Hart looked at him and frowned. 

“I didn’t free you of them just to be _my_ cabin call.” He said as he put his tea down.

“Then why?” Eggsy asked, knowing he sounded rude but his self preservations instincts had always been haywire thanks to being an omega pirate. “Whaddaya gonna do with me? Take me to shore, set me free? I’m kind of an undesirable in your world, if you haven’t noticed. Y’just took me from my livelihood, and I’d appreciate it if you took me back.”

At this Commodore Hart looked surprised, but it lasted only a moment before he shifted with a non-debatable air, lips twisted as though he smelled something off. 

“Keeping an omega hostage aboard a ship for pleasurable company is a crime befitting instant death. Even pirates are known to abide by this law. Frankly I am stunned to have found you. There hasn’t been a case like this in a long time.” He looked over Eggsy, his gaze fleeting. “You’ve the build of a typical young alpha. You clearly are a deckhand.”

Eggsy couldn’t help twisting his own lips.

“By day.”

“Captain’s thrall by night?”

“Or whoever else has earned it.”

The captain’s lip jerked, a slight oncoming of a sneer, but it faded and he continued calmly, face a blank slate. It was unnerving, Baker was full of stupid faces.

“…How long have you been with the _Black Prince_?”

“Long? Since before I presented. They _did_ find me.” Eggsy’s mouth was sour as he spoke the words that his instincts were screaming in all directions. “…They’re my family.”

Hart nodded slowly, gaze far off until he spoke again. 

“…I did not think to ask this but do you have children? Is there someone you need to go back for?”

“You think I’d have children at sea? Y’think they’d let me?”

“Alphas can be selfish and despicable when it comes to creating a lineage. It’s something some pirates tend to obsess over when leaving a legacy.”

Eggsy shook his head, taking and tearing through another scone. “No children. Suppressants.”

“Illegal ones, I assume, seeing as omegas need to be registered with the court and given a monthly subscription to the apothecary.”

Eggsy shrugged. “They work.”

“They’re harmful to the body and mind.”

“Good thing mine are worthless then, hey? Now where you takin’ me?”

Hart ground is jaw.

“What’s your name?”

Eggsy narrowed his eyes and pressed his mouth into a hard line, leaning back into the chair with his arms folded protectively over his chest, and his father’s medal. A medal of the Royal Navy that Commodore Hart had no doubt recognized. No one had yet tried to take it from him and accuse him of stealing, but Eggsy made sure they knew he was on guard. There was definitely something familiar about Hart, but it was too long ago to even start to remember how. 

“What is Baker’s next destination?”

“…”

“Port of origin?”

“...”

Hart sighed. 

“I’ll take you to your cabin when you’re done.”

 

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

 

No one tried to take his medal, at all. 

For the most part the naval crewmen left him alone. Commodore _Harry_ Hart had indeed given Eggsy his own cabin, a tiny space, but a cabin none the less, something newer ships made by the navy could apparently afford for their men. Hart also gave him a uniform to wear rather than his worn old rags, though Eggsy kept his boots. He’d stolen them off a drunk Spanish man two years ago and they were the best quality he’d ever found.

Along with a bed and clothes, he was provided with food and basic chores. Eggsy gladly took the food and he got to eat with the crew. He usually sat besides the first mate, Merlin, who usually sat besides Harry, if Harry wasn’t busy in his office. Eggsy liked Merlin, he was loyal and thoughtful to his captain and crew, all about the job, no hidden agenda. He gave Eggsy mundane tasks as though just for the sake of it, leaving Eggsy often idling uncomfortably, hands twitching to help sail the ship, but Merlin never did order for _other_ services when his captain wasn’t looking, so Eggsy couldn’t complain.

The crew was well staffed and didn’t need his help, but Eggsy offered his hand anyway, otherwise what was he supposed to do? A few sailors looked at him funnily when he did, others handed over their duty for a short while to humour him, and others seemed more than willing to include him and stare as he used his considerable strength and know-how. He was a freak omega, but at least he’d never caught any of the crew sniffing at him. He was impressed by their self-control, or maybe that was how it was around decent people. His standards were probably terribly low.

The captain of the ship, _The Kingsman_ , was unlike any captain Eggsy had met before. Mostly because he was the only navy captain Eggsy had met. Harry Hart maintained a high degree of standards on his ship, and his men were fast to obey out of respect rather than fear. Harry was clearly good at what he did and like the crew, left Eggsy be—as long as he knew where he was, however. 

After a long few hours of unplanned napping in the hold, Eggsy had sneaked into the galley towards the smell of something divine when he heard the ruckus upstairs, everyone calling for him, boots stamping. The cook gave him a confused look and he gave one back, and their little party was interrupted by three sailors stumbling down the stairs and looking relieved at the sight of him. Eggsy followed them back up on deck to the relieved expression on Harry, who sighed and dismissed the entire crew from their searching, and reminded Eggsy not to wander off. If Eggsy was desperate he’d have sneaked out at night and stolen a row boat and then Harry could say he’d wandered off. But the thought dissolved when Harry offered for him to go back to the galley, without any kind of reprimand or punishment. Eggsy found it hard to complain about this captain like he could the last too.

Three days they’d sailed off, and it was three days Baker still hadn’t returned for him. The first night Eggsy didn’t sleep at all, waiting and listening for the sounds of men scurrying up the sides of the ship, armed and giving no quarter.

But still, he remained abandoned.

 _Freed_ , his mind told his gut, his heart a miserable sap sitting on the fence in that argument. He held no love for Baker or the crew but they’d practically raised him, laid claim on him and bled with him, sometimes _for_ him to protect _their_ omega. He knew it was the strong presence of the Royal Navy that made it different this time, but his instincts still moped at being given off without even a fight. Baker let Hart take him, just like that, to unknown consequences and fate. Eggsy was glad he hadn’t fought physically and embarrassed himself.

Then again, Hart had won him without even needing to fight, domineering over Baker with his status alone...

 _Fuck Dean_ , his mind told his gut and his heart. He’d always wanted to escape and now he had. It wasn’t how he imagined it, but at least it wasn’t through death. 

Eggsy was sure he wasn’t headed to the noose, Harry was acting like he was rescuing him, and maybe he was. Sometimes the way he looked at Eggsy was with a strange nostalgia. It didn’t explain anything but give power to the suspicion that he knew Harry and that Harry had hidden motives for taking him other than rescuing a stray omega. Eggsy wasn’t stupid; Harry had seen his medal and made a connection.

 

Eggsy was sitting alone on the stairs to the cargo area when Harry found him. Eggsy quickly put away the medal, and met his eyes. 

Hart was far less intimidating after offering Eggsy a bath in his quarters, even after Eggsy was certain he was going to get bent over it— _after_ he gawked at the luxury. But much like the crew, Harry didn’t assert his presence over Eggsy, and treated him as just another sailor, if not an unexpected guest. He was treated as an equal. It was both unnerving and flattering, and Eggsy’s years of being a used pawn piece whined in confusion when Harry kept his hands off of him, especially as the days passed _without_ his suppressants. As nice as it was, it was only a matter of time before Eggsy’s own control broke and he went soliciting himself.

Harry smiled at him—it also turned out he wasn’t all stoic stares.

“My first mate is very impressed with you. He says you’ve the bearings of a decent sailor.”

Eggsy smiled too, if a little bitterly. 

“Pirates don’t coddle. Had to earn my keep.”

“More than the rest.” Harry leaned back against the wall, distaste audible in his voice whenever _that_ topic came up. Eggsy sometimes wished he’d stop acting so righteous and just make an advance.

Eggsy nodded, and looked down at his clammy hands. 

“…I need suppressants…” He said softly, in case someone overheard. 

Harry frowned. “…We’re still a few days from port.”

“Then choose your best men because I ain’t fucking taking an entire crew. Or help me yourself. You’re the captain…” The latter was much preferred. 

Harry pushed off the wall. Eggsy stood up to ease the instinct to shrink, facing the captain with both his inborn and learnt bravery.

“No one is going to touch you, heat or not. We’re not barbarians, Eggsy. This is exactly why omegas aren’t supposed to sail. Fall into an unexpected heat and there is nowhere to run or hide if the crewmen are dogs.”

The words didn’t give Eggsy the comfort he knew it should, and he sneered mentally at himself.

“I didn’t ask for this. You all took me without asking enough questions.” Eggsy snapped, still bitter and now more anxious thanks to the damn heat approaching. And on top of that, he _liked_ this man. Harry smelt of nice perfume, muted alpha musk and the sea, whereas Dean smelt of rum, stale and new sweat and a filthy man’s pants. Harry was patient and fair and respected, and a tad frightening when he was all business, but it was an attractive contrast to Baker’s impatient, ruthless and feared demeanour. That was only appealing so far before it became lacking, and Harry was easily filling that gap.

Eggsy scowled and looked away from Harry’s hesitant stare. “I didn’t ask to be omega. My dad didn’t know I’d be when he…when we…”

He grit his teeth and shook away the memories, his words and feelings, and hurried away to be alone.

 

**XxXxXxXx**

 

Two days later there was no place to be alone once his heat hit, not for anyone. 

Merlin approached Harry at the wheel, and spoke in a hushed voice.

“Harry, the men are getting restless, and Eggsy…he’s getting vicious. He bit me.” He held up his bleeding hand. “It was my fault, I grabbed at him, but I don’t think he’s doing too well.”

Harry scowled, and gestured for a nearby sailor to take the wheel as he headed down to the main deck. 

“It’s those wretched back alley suppressants. Where is he now?”

“In the hold. The men would never act on it but even he could see it’s affecting their concentration. Long story short, Charlie crushed his toes with a crate of pickles and nearly knocked himself and Percival overboard.”

“Fuck. I need to get him home in one piece, after everything…”

“As captain aiding him would be excused in light of the situation. Our men need clear heads, not for half to fall into rut.”

“The Mrs. would kill me, _in light of the situation_ or not.” Harry said with a heavy sigh. “But I suppose there isn’t much room for debate. Keep the ship on route?”

“We’ll be docked before you know it.”

 

It was no problem to find Eggsy by following his scent trail, but it was almost pitch black in the hold and Harry squinted around, unable to tell from which direction the distressed scent was coming from. He lifted the lantern a little higher.

“Eggsy? Eggsy, come out. ...Eggsy? You—”

“Leave me alone!”

“Eggsy, you’re in heat, you need to be contained. No one will hurt you but I need to return you to your cabin.”

“No! I don’t—I don’t feel safe there…”

“The hold is far less safe. Please trust me.” Harry said, _pleaded_ , and he waited a short while for Eggsy to appear from behind a stack of barrels. Harry held his hand out. “We’ll go to my quarters then. No one is allowed to enter unless I am there too.” 

Weary and hardened though the boy was, an offer from an admired alpha of safety and privacy was sought after by all omegas. He whined, swiping at the sweat on his forehead as he climbed out from his hiding place, smelling unsettled and sick. Harry could smell the chalky scent of illegal suppressants on him, tainting his young scent with dangerous toxins that were the source of his discomfort. His balance was off and his eyes glassy, the scent (and a smear of blood on the cheek) of Merlin on him from their confrontation.

Eggsy eyed Harry cautiously all the way up. Harry made an effort to be predictable and slow as he took Eggsy by the hand and led him back upstairs. This was as close to a feral omega as he’d ever been and one as strong as Eggsy could kill him without conscious effort. Muddled instincts were stronger and more dangerous than anything.

When they reached the top deck Eggsy strayed. Harry almost tripped as Eggsy pulled from his grasp towards the opposite direction, scenting the crew on deck. The wind was strong and it took only seconds for his heady scent to reach them in turn. 

They all turned when they caught it, alphas reacting more promptly than the betas who simply stood and stared. Two or three alphas took a step towards Eggsy, spurred on by his own willingness as his nostrils flared at the range of scents so different to his mangy old crew. Eggsy was bound to no one but the experience of sex, and that was an every man’s game. 

But before any kind of contact or offence could befall, Harry grabbed Eggsy’s nape. He tugged Eggsy back and growled at the crew, louder still when they backed off and looked away like scolded children, but Harry made a mental note to reward them for their good manners and behaviour during his unexpected challenge.

Eggsy twisted, but one more squeeze and he went still, shuddering through a wave of blurry submission. The alpha had claimed and none of his men challenged him. Eggsy’s gut fluttered pleasantly at this, and he moaned under his breath has his thighs shook with a familiar flare. But this time instead of irritation or trepidation, he was humming with curiosity—curiosity about the preferences of this new alpha.

The captain growled again for good measure, and guided Eggsy off deck and into his cabin. The second they got in and the door shut, Eggsy pounced. He smashed his lips to the captain’s and mewled to voice his needs. Heat flared through him like cannon balls, and then it was gone. 

Harry pushed him away, saying _something_ , but Eggsy was too busy vomiting on his floor.

 

Harry staggered back as Eggsy’s heat scent settled deep inside him, an olfactory memory buoying to the surface and confirming his suspicions like an anchor. He’d suspected, _known_ , but the confirmation was good to have and made him ever more determined to fix this mess.

There was no time now to fuss, and Harry helped Eggsy upright when he was done throwing up, and flattened a palm over his forehead. 

“You’re searing.”

Eggsy pushed his hand away, twitching as sparks of desire shot through his gut and rolling waves of nausea through his belly.

“I feel…I feel sick…”

“You need to cool down. Take these off.” Harry striped him, turning Eggsy this way and that like a child.

Eggsy flushed hotter despite the layers of clothing coming off, too experienced to be shy, too experienced not to respond as an alpha expected. 

“C-commodore…”

“You’ll be all right. Your body just needs to flush out those bloody suppressants. We’ll have a doctor see to you as soon as we dock.” 

“Why…?” Eggsy gurgled, whimpering when Harry touched his bare flesh and pushed him about towards a small wooden tub. 

Eggsy leaned back into Harry’s chest, looking over their shoulders. “No—bed—”

“Sit, the water will help—”

“No!” Eggsy twisted and made a run for it to God only knows where. He was surprisingly quick and agile, just like a cat faced with water, but Harry was focused.

He caught Eggsy before Eggsy could reach the door, taking hold of his neck again until the omega shuddered to a mouldable stillness. Harry didn’t speak as he led Eggsy back, his directions clinical as he finally got the omega to slosh down into the tub.

The boy yelped, his temperature far too high to be safe, but he stayed where Harry put him while Harry fetched a small pail, and poured the last of the water over Eggsy’s shoulders. He’d been saving it for the day before they reached home, for himself, but Eggsy could get heat-stroke and die if not cooled down.

Harry knelt beside the tub and put a hand on Eggsy’s shoulder, both to keep him down and to assert a presence omegas in heat needed. As expected Eggsy leaned towards him, panting, but shaking far less now that he had direction. Harry lifted water in his hand, wiping away Merlin’s blood, and then lifted more for Eggsy to sip on and spit out the taste of vomit.

“There we go…” Harry mumbled, rubbing Eggsy’s back in small circles.

After a short while Eggsy made a needy sound and took himself in hand, knees coming up and apart. He swallowed and inclined his head towards Harry in question.

Harry scooped some water to drip down Eggsy nape.

“Do it, it’ll help.”

“Nnh…nnnho…you do it.”

“I think you’re old enough to have experience for yourself.”

Like a shot Eggsy twisted again, fisting handfuls of Harry’s attire and _pulled_ , hauling Harry half into the tub for another kiss.

Caught by surprise, and still affected by a heat like any alpha, Harry couldn’t help responding. He caught his balance on the rim of the tub and parted his lips, tasting the young man, his heat, his desire, his unmistakable deftness.

It lasted only a few seconds before Harry parted with some force, growling under his breath when Eggsy whined and fussed. As much as the sound and scent of the boy being discomforted affected him, this couldn’t happen. It was illegal, and most of all, it was immoral.

“Please, don’t do that.” Harry whispered, fighting to remove Eggsy’s hands from his clothing. Eggsy clung like a sloth, breathing hard against him.

“Why not…? I’m an omega, you’s an alpha…sounds ‘bout right t’me…”

“I’m a well respected and rightly ranked Commodore of his Majesty’s Royal Navy. Not a depraved pirate lord.”

“Mmh, I jus’ need your cock…?”

“Lord, help me.” Harry finally managed to get free. He stumbled back a few steps and held up a hand as Eggsy leaned on the rim of the tub. “Sit in there until your temperature comes down. I’ll be back later. _Stay_.”

He didn’t give Eggsy time to argue, enforcing an alpha tone, and dashed out, locking the door behind him.

 

Harry only came back after nightfall. He slipped in quietly. 

The room was dark, a strip of moonlight shining across the wooden floors from the open window, providing just enough light to see. The tub was void of Eggsy by now, the vomit dried on the floor, and Harry’s bed full of a shivering omega. Harry hadn’t had a rut for years now, but he could feel it scratching at the back of his throat like he was a young man again.

It was longer still since he’d been near an omega in heat, but he was not highest on the list for the position of Admiral for nothing. 

He turned to leave, there was surely another bed somewhere on board, but the figure on the bed sat up and reached out.

“N-no, wait. Don’t leave me?”

“…Better safe than sorry. I’d rather not tempt myself.” Harry said to the door, but he stayed where he was. He could smell the proof of Eggsy’s next words, and it compelled his alpha instincts to remedy it.

“I’m scared.”

“I swear to you that no one will come to hurt you.”

“But I’ll go to them.” Eggsy said, so softly it was a mere breath, and Harry realized he was entirely serious. “…Please, it’s all I’ve ever known, I _need_ help or I’ll…I’ll...” Eggsy grit his teeth and looked towards the open window.

Harry closed his eyes as it dawned on him. Willing or not, a trained beast did as it was taught. Eggsy had been trained for the last few years of his life, his nature used against him, and yet there was still a part of him that felt shame and dignity enough to ask for help rather than do blindly what his instincts knew. Eggsy was trying to compromise. It was only fair Harry did the same.

Harry closed the door, and latched it. On the bed Eggsy moaned low, the sound morphing into a whine when Harry came closer.

“’M sorry...” Eggsy grunted, mistaking Harry’s reluctance for something like disgust.

“It’s all right. It’s not your fault.” Harry said softly, lifting his hand when Eggsy shifted closer. He petted Eggsy’s warm, damp forehead, almost feeling the tingling of his heat crackling across his skin. 

It wasn’t a normal heat though, Eggsy was far too disorientated. He was split between the two, lucid consciousness and primal instinct, lost as to what to do. Even an omega drowning in heat knew to assume the position before conscious thought was needed, comforted and guided in that natural motion, but Eggsy was stuck with one foot in, one foot out, lingering on learnt methods of giving pleasure like the kept toy he was, rather than submitting, presenting, and waiting to _receive_ pleasure.

Making him do so might be good for him, it might snap his instincts back in their rightful place, but Harry couldn’t dare, not until a doctor has deemed what would be best. 

But Eggsy needed help _now_ , and once more his predicament it was Harry’s fault. He would never _not_ owe this boy. Harry breathed deeply, and thought an apology to both his wife and Eggsy.

“...On your knees.” Harry ordered, pulling the covers from around Eggsy’s waist. His bed would reek for weeks, thank goodness they were just a couple days from land. One night was going to be trying enough.

Eggsy groaned but he didn’t argue, turning around clumsily and without a hint of shyness. He shuffled back so his feet hung off the bed and bared his backside, cock heavy between his legs.

Bound by duty though he was, it didn’t stop Harry from seeing the beauty before him. It was not a sight he’d ever thought he’d see and not one he deserved, and he breathed slowly to calm himself, trying to adapt himself to the scent of the heat rather than fall for it. 

When Eggsy squirmed back impatiently Harry placed his hands on the small of Eggsy’s back, and started kneading. Eggsy yowled, ironically going tense. Harry didn’t stop, and eventually Eggsy’s back softened, falling while his arse rose. That was good, but it made Harry furious to wonder how many men had had Eggsy in this position. In _any_ position. And although Eggsy could use the example of a proper alpha’s touch, lording over him did not strike Harry as the smart thing to do right now.

Harry walked around, running his fingers along Eggsy’s back to keep contact until he dropped himself down on the bed, shifting quickly as Eggsy looked up with a funny twist that looked like annoyance.

“Come here.” Harry said, patting his thighs as he lay back against the pillows. 

Eggsy crawled up, fumbling over Harry’s legs to sit in his lap. Harry stopped him when he reached for the buttons on Harry’s trousers.

“No, lay on me. Come. Lay down. Come on.”

Eggsy didn’t understand, frowning and hesitating, but he lay down when he realized he could press his hardness into Harry that way. Harry more than allowed it and pulled Eggsy’s knees a little higher so he was nicely spread and wound around Harry’s hips. Then Harry lifted his own knees, boots pushing into the bedding, so Eggsy had something to rock back against as Harry wrapped an arm around his waist, and draped the other down his back to cup his arse.

Eggsy jolted and keened against him, hips turning up as Harry dipped two fingers in between his cheeks, starting to breathe heavily too. At the very least the boy was properly slick, producing enough for Harry to slide his fingers back and forth lewdly, spreading around the moisture oozing from the puckered hole.

Slowly sinking, Harry grunted, closing his eyes as a fierce wave of desire washed over him. He pushed it back by taking a moment, cock stiff now and revelling in the company as Eggsy pressed down against him, warm and squirming. It’d been a good while since he’d had sex at all, he hadn’t been particularly bothered for it for a long time, and he tried not to let the feelings overpower him. 

Eggsy wiggled when he noticed Harry’s stillness, hole clenching under Harry’s fingers, hungry and hot, so unlike the many times he’d been with someone. 

“Captain...” Eggsy breathed into Harry’s chest, legs straining as he lifted his hips towards Harry’s hand, changing his mind half way to press down instead to rub his erection against Harry’s.

With a small rumble to be patient, Harry tugged Eggsy back against him and urging him to grind against him for the pleasure he sought. It wouldn’t be enough, of course, and Harry rubbed Eggsy’s hole one last time before pressing in two fingers.

The sound Eggsy made was ugly, full of empty threat and warning. It made Harry’s heart sore, images of Eggsy struggling, fitfully submitting to unworthy men that didn’t deserve his conversation much less his body. The tight ring sucked him in, far more enthusiastic than Eggsy who coiled, breathing hard as he knelt above Harry. But through it all he made no move to escape, like a slave believing they deserved unjust punishment.

Harry gently slipped his fingers out and petted the softening hole. He tilted his head forward to make a comforting, distinctly alpha sound against Eggsy’s forehead. Eggsy made a muffled sound back and turned his face up, and when their eyes met he went limp. Harry fastened his hold immediately, and slipped in his middle finger. Eggsy moaned brokenly, looking sinful as he gazed into Harry’s eyes in the dim light, plump lips parted and body writhing in need.

A connection struck between them in that moment, enforcing the familiarity they both felt, but Harry closed his eyes to sever it and keep himself in line, and pacified Eggsy’s unhappy mewl with a second finger. It wasn’t going to satisfy Eggsy’s heat, but it would do well enough to sate Eggsy enough to fall asleep for a good long while, and hopefully by then they’ll be closer to home. 

“Take my fingers, sweet one. Take them deep.” Harry said as coherently as he could, losing a battle with his lungs as he rubbed his crotch up towards Eggsy’s little grinds, simply unable to help himself. Eggsy didn’t make it any easier by verbalising his needs.

“Mmh…Mmmmore…” Eggsy breathed, rocking back fluidly Harry fingered him, clenching rhythmically as omegas did when in heat.

“More could result in a baby. We can’t have that, can we…?” Harry asked, widening his fingers to simulate the size of a cock. “Now be still while I tend to you.”

This time the whimper Harry received was positive in nature, so he tugged one more time, tucking Eggsy under his chin, and fingered the boy with all the strength he possessed. Two fingers became four and Eggsy took them without a blink, grinding back and then grinding forward, knowing exactly how this was all done. He was slippery and hot inside, his entrance a tight suction around Harry’s adequate fingers, squeezing and dribbling when Harry’s fingers jammed into his prostate.

The temptation to flip Eggsy over and lick between the firm mounds of his arse was rising steeply. Harry could already taste Eggsy on his tongue as they sweated together, delicious even with the after effects of the suppressants. Each glide into his slippery place, each audible squelch, each wanton grunt, had Harry grappling for control, unknowingly growling as he slid his fingers in and out of the puffy little ring.

The growling wasn’t aimed at Eggsy but the boy hunched all the same, making apologetic sounds and faltering in his movements as though he were at some fault. As a result it robbed Harry of the delicious friction against his own cock, trapped and bound tightly in his trousers. 

Harry growled at the loss before he could stop himself, but this time Eggsy sat up suddenly, pulling at Harry’s clothing and growling twice as loud. Harry fingers slipped out at the change of the angle and Eggsy growled all the more, yanking Harry right up into a sitting position.

The display of strength was impressive, especially as Eggsy blinked repeated to focus, head swaying. Harry didn’t dare pull away, Eggsy was bordering a distorted version of a feral omega, and Harry wasn’t prepared to die this way, not before he got the boy home. 

Harry held onto Eggsy’s hips as he rut against Harry, growls turning back into moans, his cock heavy and drooling all over Harry’s uniform and Eggsy’s quivering belly. Eggsy’s breathing was frightfully uneven, his temperature too high again, and his movements erratic and hesitant. It was not a good thing and it made Harry all the more upset.

With Eggsy distracted, Harry toppled them over. He dropped Eggsy on his back and followed swiftly, dipping his face into Eggsy’s neck with a comforting sound before the boy could panic or resist. It worked its age-old magic. Eggsy stilled with a surprised sound, legs falling apart on instinct rather than training. There was a natural motion to it that any alpha could recognise. It made things all the more offensive when alphas pretended their enslaved mates were willing rather than trained.

Harry shoved four fingers back into the boy, making him jolt up beautifully.

“Can you take my knot?” Of course it wouldn’t be Harry’s actual knot, but a little pretend would make all the difference. 

Growling and annoyance gone, Eggsy whimpered and nodded greedily, pushing his belly and hips up. Harry used one hand to hold himself up and wound the other around Eggsy’s back to dip between his cheeks. He slid his fingers over the sticky ring lewdly, and squeezed them in only when Eggsy canted up again. 

“Ha—Harry…” Eggsy moaned, clenching around Harry’s fingers, messed and so very ready to be mated. His nipples were hard and flushed even in the low light, the frame of his body sculpted and firm, gorgeous as he arched. So strong and beautiful, but so unstable and vulnerable.

“Cum, boy. Cum now.” Harry ordered into Eggsy’s ear, burying his fingers a few last times before winding them in and popping his second knuckles through the swollen ring.

It worked. Eggsy shouted as he climaxed, body lifting off the bed like a man possessed. Harry lodged his knuckles in until the curve of his thumb stopped them, pressing hard against Eggsy’s sweet spot to milk as much pleasure and energy from the boy as he could so when he dropped, he dropped for hours. 

And drop he did.

Eggsy gave up the ghost with a small groan and went still after his last quake with his naked, sticky body gleaming in the moonlight. 

Aside from the natural lubrication Harry was covered in cum, sweat and spit. He was smothered in Eggsy’s scent and Eggsy in his to the point Harry debated jumping overboard just to clear his own senses. His cock was still throbbing, his fingers locked snugly inside Eggsy who had long passed out, limp like a ragdoll. How simple it would be to remove his fingers and truly knot the boy, to feel that flexible, tight band snap over his knot and suck it tight. It was of little mystery why Baker would risk keeping Eggsy all these years.

But alpha though he was, Harry was also a captain, and a man of morals. He bit into his sleeve to keep himself as in line and as still as possible for the better part of an hour until Eggsy’s body relaxed entirely, letting Harry remove himself in the pretence of a normal mating, and then stuck his head out of the window for the rest of the night.

 

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 

Eggsy woke in a strange place, a warm place. He was covered with a heavy blanket, and the thing beneath him was soft and comfortable. The air was different, softer, smelling faintly of…of some kind of lady’s perfume, and baked bread. It should be cold, hard, scratchy and smelling of salt.

Eggsy stirred and cracked open his eyes to the shock of his life.

Beside the bed he was in sat his mother, older than he remembered, but his mother all the same. She was sitting in an armchair, reading a book, a book that went flying across the room when she noticed he’d woken up.

“Eggsy!”

Tears welled immediately and fell down Eggsy’s cheeks at the sound of his name on her tongue. 

“Mum?”

Michelle threw herself at him, pulling him up crush him against her chest. 

“Oh, baby! Eggsy! My angel!” She sobbed, bawling her eyes out as she kissed and petted every inch of him that she could. Eggsy held on tight and tried not to cry as hard as he was (a fruitless effort), and just _smelt_ her, buried memories rising to the surfaced like bubbles. “I’m never letting you go again! By the God Almighty! I’m _so_ sorry baby…”

“It’s not…not your fault? It’s o-ok-ay?” Eggsy choked, frowning and whining and smiling and crying and laughing in an erratic mixture. He didn’t know how to feel, so he just let it all pour through him. Apparently his mum was doing the same, crying and then laughing and then making some funny noise as she squeezed the air from his body. She smelt vaguely as he remembered, but she was just as warm, and her voice was still the same. Eggsy hadn’t realized he’d gone limp in her arms until someone knocked at the door, and he shot up like a spring.

A maid poked her head in. “Mrs. Hart? Daisy is back from her lessons.”

“I’ll be right there.” His mum wiped her face, her make up slightly messed, and gave Eggsy a kiss on the forehead as she got up. She kept patting him on the arms until the very last second. “I’ll be back. Right back, sweetheart.”

“Who’s Daisy?” Eggsy blurted. _Mrs. Hart_? And...just how did Harry know who his mother was to return him? 

He went cold when Michelle answered.

“Your sister.”

Eggsy sat back, and tried to focus his thoughts. He could smell only a hint of the sea; he was on land. He was in a big fancy room, draped windows and marbled floors. There were about four big pillows behind him and flowers at every corner of the room. A commodore could afford this kind of home. A home his _mother_ was in, dressed like a fancy Lady.

The last thing he could remember was being in Harry’s cabin, writhing and whimpering like a whipped wench. He remembered taking a knot, but he also remembered it was just a farce to calm his heat, and now it made sense why Harry hadn’t fucked him.

Someone knocked, and Eggsy tensed. The door opened and Harry stepped in, dressed less formally than his uniform, but suited all the same. 

“You look infinitely better than a day ago.”

Eggsy breathed through his nose as he threw the covers back and swung his legs out of bed. He didn’t bother to acknowledge the night clothes he was in, and engaged Harry in a stare he hoped to God was threatening.

“…You married my mum? So you did know me. That’s why you took me. You knew my dad, yeah?”

Harry closed the door and approached him with a sigh. 

“I knew that medal. I gave it to your father myself for his outstanding valour and service to the crown. Any pirate would’ve tossed it overboard. But you’re not a pirate. Your father was a naval officer, a lieutenant. A good man.” Harry looked down for a moment with a smidgen of shame, and then back up with a hard look, that stoic look. 

“The day your father died I missed something. Something that cost the lives of every man present, including an innocent child. That is, until I boarded that blasted ship and saw that medal around your neck.” Harry smiled, and his eyes filled with what was definitely nostalgia. “You look like him too. Near splitting image.”

Eggsy wanted to cry some more. Tears fell but he held back the sobs, swallowing the thick lump in his throat. 

“…And you repay my dad how? By marrying his wife? You fucking freak.”

“No, I married your mother out of a sense of duty. She was devastated, went off and climbed aboard whatever ship she could to search the seas for you since we never found your body. Against a list of regulations I set out and found her, not unlike I found you.” Harry stopped and took a calming breath. “...I brought her back home and took her under my charge as an honouring to your father. The least I could do was look after his beloved. Our marriage is an act of duty and no more. I’ve never touched her.”

Eggsy heard no lie, but he couldn’t help his learned pessimism. “And Daisy? She the milk man’s?”

“As you’ve experienced, the seas are no place for a lone omega. It took me two weeks to find her and it was another week before I realized she was missing. Three weeks alone at sea is a long time.”

Eggsy grimace at the implications, and then deflated as a wave of exhaustion hit him. He slumped, and wiped his tears as Harry watched him with a softer gaze. 

“…You’ve looked after her? All these years? She wasn’t…destitute?”

Harry shook his head and stepped closer. 

“And now I’m going to look after you, until you feel you no longer need it. Everything I’ve done has been about trying to repay him.”

That was it for Eggsy’s frazzled feelings. He jumped up and threw himself at Harry, burying his face in his chest for a hug he sorely needed. 

Harry didn’t spurn him and held him close, a hand cupping his head and the other around Eggsy’s waist. He kissed Eggsy’s head, just like his mum had, and spoke softly against him.

“I’m so sorry, Eggsy. I will do everything I can to give you back the years you lost.”

“I’m ruined, Harry…” Eggsy whispered, his hair standing as his life—his future—flashed across his mind. “I need an alpha. I need a captain. It’s all I’ve ever known.”

“We will free you of that, don’t worry.”

“No…I…” Eggsy rubbed his face in Harry’s chest, his scent a recognized and accepted scent after their union. He _needed_ to say these things to Harry, his new captain, new _alpha_. He needed to be honest, he needed Harry to understand and fix his dilemma. 

“...I like it. I _need_ it. It’s too late f’me. I’m damaged and it ain’t gonna look good on you hauling a pirate’s whore around. No one is gonna want me, but I can’t—I can’t live without—”

Harry took his face into his hands and turned it up so they could make eye contact. “You’re a victim and you will be protected. And if you have needs you need seen to, I will take care of them, if that is what you wish.”

Eggsy nodded, feeling secure from that alone. He let go of Harry and wiped his face again, cheeks heating pleasantly when he smelt Harry on him, along with his mother. He felt, for once, thoroughly surrounded by safety. It made his cheeks go from warm to burning, and he shifted awkwardly in front of the commodore.

“But...why if…if you not with my mum…why didn’t you just have me? That’s takin’ care of it. I heard Merlin say you wouldn’t get in trouble ‘cause it’d be better than disrupting the crew.”

Harry sighed and pushed him down by the shoulders. “Do I have to dignify that with an answer? Sit down. You’re getting hot.”

Eggsy sat, taking a conscious glance at his soft night clothing. “Guess my heat ain’t over...”

“Impossible. The doctor has dealt with it.”

“Then I guess something’s turning it back on…”

Harry rolled his eyes, and Eggsy pouted.

“Eggsy, please. I owe you a life debt— _two_ life debts. You don’t need to repay me or show _humble appreciation_ for anything I do for you.”

“Not trying to, but how the fuck else d’you expect an omega to act after all ya done for them? I’d probably be on my fucking knees right now if my mum wasn’t here somewhere.”

The captain shuddered visibly, pleasing Eggsy instincts so much that he stood up again. Harry leaned away, though his eyes were dark. “Eggsy…”

“We don’t have to bond. We can just…just have sex.”

“ _Just_ having sex would be an insult to you and your family—and please don’t speak so loudly. ...You would have been married to a lady or gentleman of good standing by now. Not available for _just sex_.”

Eggsy scowled. “Well, I can’t get married, can I? Unbonded or not, let’s not pretend any snobbish lady or gentleman of _good standing_ is gonna want me.”

The door opened, interrupting their tiff, and Harry took a quick step back that made Eggsy’s proverbial hackles rise. 

Michelle came in hand in hand with a young girl. Daisy, Eggsy’s half-sister. She was pubescent, blonde and rosy cheeked, not yet having presented, but when Michelle drew her close to meet Eggsy, Eggsy could smell only one thing in her scent:

Captain Dean Anthony Baker.

 

_A few days later_

 

“Good evening Eggsy, may I speak with you?”

Eggsy turned away from the window. He sighed; he wasn’t interested in a talk about his well being, the doctor had done that enough already. He knew he’d been dreary for the last few days, but he was trying. It was all a big adjustment, being away from the sea, from the ship, reuniting with his mother, having a sister—a sister who smelt like the man he’d been owned by for the last near decade of his life. Having no orders, no direction, little to do all day but watching the maids keep Harry’s large house.

He rubbed his face and nodded. “Yeah, sure.” 

The last few days were odd. Harry worked all day, and Eggsy once more felt the sense of abandonment. Despite the presence of his mother, he still craved Harry’s, and it made him murderous at times before he exhausted himself thanks to the medicine administered to him by a doctor to _fix_ his polluted body. Michelle tried to keep him entertained and comforted, but it was difficult. There were things they both couldn’t speak off, the pain was too great and Eggsy was too _weak_ right now to be stressing, so the doctor said.

But he knew his problem. He craved authority, an _alpha_ , something all the hugs and kisses from his mother couldn’t provide, and it made him livid especially when he now had her to judge by, and she seemed just fine without an alpha ordering her around. If anything she was as happy as could be, a million times better off than Eggsy had ever imagined. But he fidgeted every moment of the day without a hand around the back of his neck, and each night he waited eagerly for Harry to return—and then he’d storm away once he felt fulfilled at the sight of him.

Tonight it was early evening, not too scandalous for Harry to be in his room. Not that it really would be scandalous in the first place seeing as Harry was technically married and he was sort of Eggsy’s step-father. But Harry wasn’t _bonded_ , and they weren’t related. Eggsy’s omegan instincts danced happily about that when he was alone. But only sometimes, other times it growled and gnawed and made Eggsy as he was now, brooding unhappily in a corner about his stupid ungrateful instincts.

“Your mother and Daisy are downstairs. They’re playing a game. Is something the matter?”

“No. I just…felt like being alone, is all.” Eggsy glanced back out the window. He had a view of the sea, but it didn’t help his homesickness. He missed the sway of a ship and the spray of the sea. He didn’t miss Baker, or the crew. And he did miss the adventures and new locations. 

Harry stepped closer, and spoke softer. “...I am here for you, if you need someone to talk to. Someone you won’t worry about worrying.”

Eggsy smiled a little. 

“Thanks…” He said, but the smile fell away quickly, and he pulled a face he’d been practicing. He faced Harry the way another alpha would, chin up and determined.

“Look, I am what I am now. Even with the good suppressants I’mma end up making trouble with your men. I’mma need a firm hand, and if it’ll make you feel better, I’ll give you a goal. Find _him_ and kill him. Then you earned me. Yeah? Because if you don’t I’m just gonna bring shame to your name and I don’t actually wanna flaunt my _skills_ , especially around my mum.”

Harry stared at him, silent as the grave. It went on for the good part of a minute, frustration and awkwardness biting at Eggsy’s ankles as he waited impatiently for Harry lay claim or announce otherwise. 

Life ashore for an omega was one of traditional bonds and raising families, prostitution or service in rich houses. Eggsy was ladled with the first option by default because of Harry’s status, but it didn’t mean he was fit for it. He was a cabin call that had taken as much cock as any brothel worker. He wasn’t fit for old fashion marriage but he knew neither Harry nor his mum would ever let him go earn a living as a prostitute or a servant. He was not going to embarrass himself either by thinking anyone of merit would want to bond with him, but he wasn’t going to leave it to fate and end up with a cruel, strange mate when Harry had made it more than known that he was indebted to Eggsy. 

Harry still wasn’t bonded even at his age, for some bizarre unknown reason, and Eggsy was a used washed up omega because Harry had failed to realize there was a going to be an attack on one of the vessels he was responsible for. So as far as Eggsy was concerned, Harry was more than responsible for him, rightly so too, and if anyone was going to be stuck with him for a mate it should be Harry.

Not to mention Harry was by far the worthiest alpha Eggsy had ever come across and his urges apparently still had some standards, but he kept that to himself.

Eventually when Eggsy thought he might burst, Harry opened his mouth.

“We’ve already captured Baker and his crew. They’re to be hanged tomorrow. I hadn’t _actually_ let them off the hook. They should’ve taken you to shore in the first place. ”

Eggsy froze—so that’s why Harry had been strangely vague these few days, he’d caught the Black Prince. 

It took conscious effort to relax himself. He swallowed and nodded, heart thumping hard.

“Does mum know…?”

“No. Do you want her to?”

“…No. I don’t want her to know anything, ever. But I want to watch.”

“Would that give you some peace?”

Eggsy nodded, shrugging his shoulders, and scrubbed his face. 

“I’d feel better knowing he won’t be able to get me again. Us. Get _us_ …” 

He hadn’t been able to tell his mother exactly _who_ he had been with all these years. He’d been bathed and taken care of by the doctor before being brought to her, any lingering scents from the sea washed away, Harry’s included. Harry had respected his wish, and as far as Michelle knew he’d been on many ships, wherever there was work. He didn’t pretend he’d never been raped, but she didn’t need to know by _whom_. As much as it pained him to be reminded every time he was near Daisy, he didn’t want to lose his family as soon as he found it. Daisy was an innocent child, just as he had been.

Harry pulled his lips. “You don’t have to be there. Eight years is a long time. Familial bonds are formed, intentional or not. I can confirm it for you.”

Eggsy rolled his eyes. “You’re treating me like a delicate posh omega.”

Harry leaned over, just a little into his space, but it caught Eggsy’s attention by miles and he looked up under his lashes.

“Is a little delicate treatment bad? You’ve never had it. Perhaps it’s time to relax a little and be the kind of omega all omegas want to be. Pampered and tended to.”

“I’d need the right alpha for that, and I think it’s obvious that there won’t be any.” Eggsy hinted, turning away to look at the darkening sky.

Harry sighed and paced around the room. 

“…I’m not supposed to tell you this but your mother is thinking of—only _thinking_ —of matching you with an alpha Lady. She’s well respected and a very lovely young woman. Kind but a force to be reckoned with. Not without your consent, of course, your mother is just trying to…find some tending for you.”

He didn’t need tending, that was the whole thing. 

“I don’t need _that_. I’ve done without it—”

“For all your adolescence. It’s not healthy, much like those suppressants. You’re always angry and bitter, a sad thing for a young omega to be. You deserve to be calm and happy, you more than anyone.”

Eggsy sighed and threw his arms out, shrugging as the words he spoke made him angrier. “So I must bond with this Lady?”

Harry came towards him, and took one of Eggsy’s hands in both of his. Eggsy allowed it, eyes fluttering as Harry kneaded his palm.

“I’m saying don’t always push us away when we try to make things easier for you. Let the maids clean your room, your clothes. Let your mother hold you. Let go of your duties on that ship. You’re free.”

“…I don’t know how to be.” Eggsy admitted, watching their hands. His hands were rougher than Harry’s, hardened by labour, but Harry’s were bigger and stronger by many years. “All I’ve ever known is…taking orders. Doing what he said.” 

Harry moved up to knead his wrist, eyes downcast. 

“...Was he your first?”

“…Yeah. Bit me everywhere too. Everywhere but the neck so it wasn’t a bond but…but it kept me crawling back to him. I can still feel it.”

“I see.” Harry stopped, and took Eggsy’s other hand to squeeze them both. “Your reactions are conditioned. It’s not your fault.”

Eggsy wrenched his hands away. 

“But I want them to go away. He raped me. He had me for years. He had my mum! I don’t want to be his but I still feel like his!”

“Eggsy,” Harry took Eggsy’s face this time, thumbing his cheeks. “You’re not his. Tomorrow he will hang, and you’re here in my home, with your mother and your sister, and me. Your ours. You’re all mine. No one else’s.”

Lingering dignity and hardened soul be damned, Eggsy was a neglected omega. He whined in the back of his throat, knees going soft as Harry bumped their bodies together. 

“Does that sound better?” Harry murmured, bumping their noses too.

The soft actions and promises struck a chord in Eggsy and he cracked, grabbing onto Harry and tugging, tilting his face up. 

“Please? I don’t wanna go to anyone else.”

“You’re staying right here, okay? You’re going nowhere for a long time. I found you, I took you. You’re mine now.”

A sound like never before escaped Eggsy’s pink lips. It was high and long, an omegan call, one produced during times of either extreme distress or desire. Eggsy was fast between the two, but he found place to purr when Harry rumbled in reply, cupping Eggsy’s nape. 

Eggsy’s weak self control slipped. He was far too used to being touched and being touched sexually, he couldn’t handle Harry’s proximity without closing it. He jerked forward and initiated a kiss, hanging onto Harry’s neck like a drunken tart. This time Harry didn’t push him away and kissed him back, scratching at the curve of his head as they shared a few deep moist kisses.

It was surprisingly less sexual than Eggsy meant it, than it might seem to a passerby. His body responded properly, but so did his nerves, calming and soothing as Harry handled him, kissed him, and petted him. Eggsy felt safe here in the dim room, in Commodore Hart’s arms, tasting his unmistakable desire mixing with his own and smelling his musk. He felt protected and acknowledged, concerned for and claimed. He wanted to drag Harry into his bed and bury them both under the blankets and _nest_ —oh good God he’d never felt any of these fucking things before. 

It was Eggsy who broke the kiss, exciting himself emotionally and physically until he was panting and shaking, wanting to cling to Harry’s side for the foreseeable future. He knew it was just his omegan instincts coming to the surface now that he had been cleansed, and he hoped Harry understood he wasn’t a needy, clingy omega by nature. He was still just so unadjusted, it could take months, _years_ even, for him to come to terms with a new way of life.

“How did—how did you smell me on the sh-ship…the suppressants…”

“How did you smell Daisy? You were already familiar with the scent.”

“…Mum?”

“I confess the origin of your scent only truly registered to me once your heat sprung. I only knew there was an omega aboard, suppressants don’t quite hide that, and nor did the stench of the crew. Of course, once I got _his_ scent, I recognized Daisy’s. That and the medal were more than enough proof of who you might be.”

Eggsy growled into Harry’s chest, rubbing his head, _marking_ along Harry’s collar. 

“Pity he can’t be hung twice...”

“ _Hanged_ twice.”

“We didn’t say the word much. Might bring bad luck...”

Harry pushed Eggsy back to find eye contact. “Those days are _over_ , Eggsy. No more worries.”

Eggsy fidgeted. 

“The doctor said I might have flash-heats for a bit. …I’ve never had a heat before.”

“At all?”

“Not a proper one. Just made the crew difficult to control, wasn’t worth the trouble so they kept me drugged. I don’t…I wouldn’t know what to do. I almost bit your first mate’s hand off.”

“His hand is fine. And yours will be too.” Harry attempted a smile, but Eggsy wasn’t buying it, so Harry sighed and drew him in a little. “But…if on the off chance it isn’t…I will assist you again. If you wish it.”

“I do.”

“That was fast.”

“I think I can tell a good alpha from a bad one by now. If it won’t be too much trouble…”

“None at all.”

Eggsy nodded, glancing at the bed, and played with a rare loose string on Harry’s clothing.

“I just…just once I want to make love like all them brothel birds talk about. If they can have it at some point, I’d bloody like it too.”

“A heat is not the best time for love making.”

“Can we do it out of heat then?”

“…Is that what _you_ want?”

Him, yes, not just his instincts. Eggsy spent years with pirates learning to covet valuable possessions. This was the most valuable of all, at least in his little mucked up life.

“Kinda, yeah. I want it gone, all of it. I want to write over it. I just, I feel marked and—”

“All right, all right, I understand. I understand.” Harry silenced him with a chaste kiss. Then a second one for good measure, and whispered secretively against his lips: “I’ll strip every claim he has on you.”

Fire shot through Eggsy’s veins and he lifted onto his toes, nodding. 

“Till you smell just of me.” Harry added against his temple.

Eggsy groaned, rubbing his head into him. “If ya don’t take me to that bed and fuck me, I will show you strip and claim.”

“Hush now and be good and patient for your alpha.” Harry lifted him under the bum in one sudden move, spreading Eggsy’s legs around his waist. Eggsy held on, and kissed Harry’s face all along the way to the bed until he was deposited. Unfortunately for Eggsy, Harry didn’t follow, and Eggsy grumbled as Harry pulled the blankets from under him and covered him.

“ _But_ … there is still a big matter to be addressed before I can dare lay a hand on you again.” Harry explained, making Eggsy roll his eyes.

“I hope it’s not courting me like a little virgin…”

“Oh, it’s courting, but it’s not you who needs to be won over.”

Eggsy squinted.

“It’s your mother.”

“… _Oh_.”

 

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Author's Note:**

> this turned into the weirdest fix-it AU without me even realising till i read over it.
> 
> I don’t like this, at all. but it’s written so I posted it. Matters of the Hart to be updated soon, for anyone who came here just to find that out.


End file.
